


帷幕

by Cubilose



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose
Kudos: 3





	帷幕

邓伦一动不动，微微岔开的腿发着抖，他以一个极其别扭的姿势靠在墙上——丰满的臀部顶着墙壁，双腿开立，微微向前弯曲，宽大的戏服裙摆随着地面鼓风而浮动。  
“昨天把你弄得太狠了。”男人的语气竟然有些抱歉，大手从裙下伸进去，轻轻贴着邓伦因情欲而留下烟粉色的腿根，指腹在穴口末端磨了磨，就听见邓伦倒吸一口凉气，哼哼唧唧地又滴下两滴淫水。男人失笑，温柔地询问他，“药棒也太粗了吗？”  
邓伦有点难以启齿，肠肉里裹着的药棒正压着他的前列腺肉凸，要是他再把腿并紧一点儿，他就会有高潮的风险，到那个时候，男人一定会说他在自慰，然后逼着他再做。  
但是如果双腿再开一度，即使药棒不随着他的动作搅到G点，也会有从被过度使用的后穴里掉出来的隐患。这让他进退维谷，只能维持这个难受的姿势。  
“怎么了？”男人看着邓伦皱起的眉，又把视线移到邓伦下体的位置，隔着衣服什么也看不出，“还是疼？”  
邓伦点头，费力地把手环上男人的脖子，低下头，在对方肩上蹭了蹭，像只委屈的小猫儿。他能看到自己后穴流出的水滴在男人的皮鞋上，裙子内衬也有点湿了。  
男人搂着邓伦的背，一只手穿过膝窝，把他横抱起来。邓伦惊叫一声，被他的淫肉紧紧缠住的药棒又深了一寸，在他肠道里戳着敏感的肉壁。被狠狠摩擦了一下的肠凸泛着一种尖锐又舒爽的刺痛感，愉悦的肠液就顺着合不上的穴口流出去，残留在幽门的液体咕叽咕叽打出细小泡沫。  
邓伦把一只手捂在小腹，护着身体内部的温暖和柔软，但依然可以清晰地感受到，男人手掌中的布料已经湿漉漉地紧贴着他的臀肉。  
“真的好骚啊。”男人低下头深深嗅了一下邓伦熟靡的体香，拍了拍他弹软的屁股，又听到裙子里包不住的水声。  
他就跟个水娃娃似的，胸肉里好像有一团水，皮肤也晶莹得像是含着一层清水，一做爱，那些水就很容易往外流。男人还记得第一次和邓伦做爱时候，他还以为邓伦在肠道深处塞了情趣水球。  
男人故意加快了脚步，听着邓伦揪着他的领带急急娇喘，虽然他知道邓伦什么都忍得住，这会儿多半是想勾搭着他，他还是挺高兴的，至少他总能感觉到邓伦对他的用心，尽管这种用心不只他享受过，每一个在酒局夸邓伦是名器的金主都享受过。  
倒也没有人认真，他想，邓伦就像牧场里一匹精丽乖巧的小马，谁都可以骑，付钱就好了。  
他把邓伦放到床上，欺身压过去，看着邓伦呆呆地凝视他，那双眼是不染情欲的，清澈又可爱。他无奈地蹭了蹭邓伦的发粉的鼻尖：“你总让我觉得我在引诱无知的小孩儿，我们是你情我愿的，对吧？”  
他吸住邓伦软软的唇瓣，邓伦就伸手帮他解开皮带，然后用温热湿黏的腿根三角区夹住他的鸡巴，不疾不徐地挤弄，让它硬胀胀地捅在邓伦腿间。  
就像被套在黏土里，泥泞又弹软，让人忍不住用那根肉棒在这沼泽里横冲直撞，却越陷越深，甚至不是身体内部，邓伦仅仅用腿根就能把人拖进温柔乡，让人眷恋非常。  
“你喜不喜欢我？”男人轻轻捏着邓伦的下巴尖，用手肘蹭了蹭邓伦硬挺的乳头。  
邓伦似懂非懂地点头，向他打开双腿。  
也许男人明白了，为什么这样一具让人玩不腻的美好肉体，虽然被那么多人称为名器，却会被他们一次次放弃掉，最终到他的手里。因为爱上一个不懂爱而只懂性的情人，会让人失意和无力。  
“我真想把你永远藏起来。”


End file.
